Stalker
by C814
Summary: Afinal amar a distância também pode ser divertido. - Luna x Gêmeos Weasley. - Drabble. Para Bubs-chi.


**Afinal amar a distância também pode ser divertido. - Luna x Gêmeos Weasley. - Drabble. **

Por: C814  
Para: Bruna L., ou simplesmente Bubs-chi.  
Disclaimer: Os personagens listados abaixo não me pertencem.  
Rated: M. (Dezesseis por possíveis duplos sentidos).  
-

**STALKER**

Seus olhos transmitiam a calma necessária para abrandar uma tempestade, uma imensidão tão azul quanto o horizonte que mesclava oceano e céu. Algo tão puro e magnífico, tão... Gigantesco.

Me via refletida naqueles olhos, tão perdida entre sorrisos e gestos, que sempre acabava apenas observando e analisando tudo, como uma perseguidora implacável, era tragada pela eternidade daquele olhar.

Sentia em meu mais intimo desejo, possuí-los só para mim. Ambos, tão idênticos e ainda assim, tão diferentes... Guardava para mim, em meu subconsciente, meus mais profanos e sombrios sonhos.

E dentre todas as fantasias que criava diariamente em minha mente –para distrair-me claro-, estavam os dois, de cabelos alaranjados e pele branca, de sorrisos perversos e brincalhões, tão inocentemente maliciosos...

Era como se a malícia fizesse parte deles, como se eles em si, fossem a própria perversão que tomara forma humana e viera tentar os pobres mortais que perambulavam pela árdua terra.

Lembro que, a primeira vez que os vi, estavam burlando uma das regras essenciais de Hogwarts, adentrando a perigosa floresta, sempre buscando diversão, algum meio de satisfazer suas vontades, queriam sentir a adrenalina correndo por suas veias enquanto o ritmo cardíaco,-aquele velho e retumbante tum tum tum-, aumentava a cada segundo.

As criaturas os cercavam, mas ainda assim, eles pareciam não se importar. Corajosos, eram como a luz dourada do sol adentrando pela escuridão sepulcral que o lago trazia, e toda a tristeza e depressão que os dementadores pareciam trazer, na presença dos jovens gêmeos Weasley, era inexistente.

E ao fechar os olhos, quase conseguia vislumbrar a cena com perfeição equivalente a uma tela de cinema, seus lábios umedecidos pela língua travessa, seus cabelos soltos ao vento, seus olhares enigmáticos e acima disso, era capaz de vê-los sorrindo, acenando, para mim.

Aquilo era loucura, -sempre foi-, imaginá-los tão felizes por me verem, tão extasiados e sapecas, quando na verdade, nunca havíamos trocados mais do que alguns pares de frases, com toda a certeza eu era louca.

Luna Lovegood, era completamente insana e alienada, mas um dos motivos principais de sua alienação, eram os devassos gêmeos Weasley -, sempre me convenci disso, de que meus devaneios eram loucura, coisa de gente maluca e possessiva. Mas que fazer?

Era praticamente impossível parar de nutrir algum sentimento pelos garotos, mesmo que fosse apenas paixão, apenas desejo, era algo incontrolável. E por mais que tentasse negar, imaginar como seria o sabor de cada beijo, como seria o roçar das peles, o mais leve toque... E a partir disso, criei um mundo imaginário, só meu. E lá, éramos três, éramos apenas um, e nada mais era importante.

Fosse questão de lógica, física, universal ou mesmo social... Na minha mente, minha imaginação, eles seriam eternamente meus, encaixados em qual contexto eu os quisesse colocar, teríamos um final "feliz".

Quem se importa com a realidade quando na verdade, todos desejamos nos esconder em um jardim surreal e protetor que nos acolha e nos prive dos medos da vida? Não me importo, não dou a mínima, quero apenas prosseguir com minha "liberdade" irreal, por hora, isso me satisfaz.

000000000000000000-==============0-=0000000000000000000000000

Para: Bruna Lugli.

De: C814.

Ok delícia, te prometi isso há algum tempo e sequer fiz algo digno. Btw, foi o que consegui, ficou docemente depressivo e desnecessário, mas eis nossa pequena Luna, stalkeando os gêmeos Weasley. Afinal, em sua mente ela pode imaginar o que bem entender né? ^^''

Anyway, é isso. Eu aindo vou postar mais coisas avulsas pra você, oremos para que sejam mais bem feitas e longas do que esse drabble.

Beijão, C.


End file.
